How Can We Be Lovers
by CJMusic
Summary: Blaine thought he had it all, awesome friends, gorgeous boyfriend, loving parents, everything he ever wanted. So what happened to make that all change and who will be the one to give it all back? Klaine/Seblaine.
1. Movie Night

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

This story came to me in a dream. This is for all the Seblaine lovers. Takes place after Michael. Klaine/Seblaine

**How Can We Be Lovers**

Blaine thought he had it all, awesome friends, gorgeous boyfriend, loving parents, everything he ever wanted. So what happened to make that all change and who will be the one to give it all back? Klaine/Seblaine.

**Chapter 1 – Movie Night**

It had been 2 weeks since they won Sectionals and now Blaine and Kurt found themselves in their usual seats at the Lima Bean.

"So, what do you want to do tonight?"

"I was thinking that maybe we could go see a movie."

"There are only action movies screening at the moment. Why don't we just hire a couple of movies and watch them at my place, we can even have some snacks."

Blaine sighed, he knew what would happen. Kurt would make him choice two musicals, Hairspray and Wicked; they were the only two musicals he didn't own. The problem was that every time he suggested they go out to the movie theatre Kurt would suggest that they just hire a movie out, the SAME movies every time. He wouldn't mind so much if he was allowed to get HSM3, since it was his favourite musical movie, and Dirty Dancing, but no Kurt wanted Hairspray and Wicked. In all honesty Blaine would have preferred one of the Harry Potter movies, Lord of the Rings, Indiana Jones, or even Men in Black instead of a musical. Don't get him wrong he loves watching musicals, but he also loved fantasy and action films. The trouble was Kurt didn't like fantasy or action films, he liked musicals and loved the ones he could sing along to. So that is why Blaine found himself yet again agreeing to what Kurt suggested, if he disagreed then Kurt would be upset and they wouldn't talk to each other until Blaine apologised and agreed with him, so there really wasn't any point in arguing.

"Sure, sounds like fun. Do you want me to get the movies?" There really was no point in asking, Blaine already knew the answer.

"Yes please, don't forget to get Hairspray and Wicked." Kurt said getting up and kissing Blaine on the check.

* * *

Blaine arrived at Kurt's house at 7pm on the dot, with both appointed films in his left hand. As soon as he had left the Lima Bean Blaine went straight to the video store and got the movies, giving him enough time to get ready without forgetting anything. Tonight Blaine went with a different look from his usual bowtie and coloured pants look. When Blaine got home he was surprised to see Jeff waiting for him in his room. "Your mum let me in", was all he said before giving Blaine a bear hug. It had been awhile since any of the Warblers had heard from or even seen Blaine and they had sent Jeff to check up on him. This was the reason for the change in Blaine's clothes tonight, Jeff dressed him. While Blaine was in the shower Jeff had raided his room in search for the perfect outfit, Jeff knew that is friend had changed but he also knew that Blaine was still Blaine, and it was about time he showed Kurt that there was more than one side to him. Hoping like hell that listening to Jeff was a good idea Blaine held up his right hand and gentle knocked on the door, hoping like anything that Kurt himself would open the door and not Finn or Burt for that matter.

Kurt was sitting in the kitchen helping Carol make some food for when Blaine came over, needing his step mothers help since he didn't really know how to make junk food, when he heard a knock at the door "I'll get it" he said as he made his way to the door. When Kurt opened the door he was not prepared for what he was about to see, Kurt looked Blaine up and down with his mouth hanging open.

Blaine was wearing tight black jeans with a white belt, a blood red shirt that hung open revealing a skin tight white shirt that showed his muscles off nicely, and a black leather jacket slung over his shoulder. Around his neck hung a silver chain and his hair held no gel, only a light touch of mouse showing just how silky and curly his hair was. Kurt licked his lips as he thought about running his fingers through Blaine's hair, it wasn't until Blaine said name that he remembered what he was supposed to be doing. "Right, uh, come on in." He tried with all his might not to look too flustered as Blaine walked past him but his checks failed him and turned bright pink. Taking a deep breath Kurt led Blaine into the lounge and set up the sound system ready for the movie. "Blaine, could you please put in Hairspray and set things up in here while I finish helping Carol with the food." Blaine nodded his head as Kurt left the room.

Once the movie had been placed in the DVD player and the food, which consisted of caramel popcorn, buttered popcorn, rocky road, several different packets of chips, some sour lollies, milk duds, red vines, several different flavoured soda drinks for Blaine and some fruit juice for Kurt, the two boys were ready to start their movie. The whole time they were setting up Blaine saw Kurt blush every time he looked at him, so when Kurt snuggled down on top of him he could help but feel pleased with himself that for once he managed to reduce The Kurt Hummel speechless, he would have to thank Jeff for his help the next time he saw him. Kurt managed to make it through several songs without singing along but once he heard the beginning of 'I Can Hear the Bells' he couldn't help but join in.

**_"Can't 'cha feel my heartbeat_**

_Keeping perfect time_

_And all because he_

_Touched me_

_He looked at me and stared,_

_Yes he bumped me_

_My heart was unprepared_

_When he tapped me_

_And knocked me off my feet_

_One little touch_

_Now my life's complete_

**_'Cause when he nudged me_**

_Love put me in a fix_

_Yes it hit me_

_Just like a ton of bricks_

_Yes my heart burst_

_Now I know what life's about_

_One little touch _

_And loves knocked me out and…_

**_I Can Hear The Bells_**

_My head is spinning_

_I Can Hear the Bells _

_Something's beginning_

**_Everybody says_**

_That a girl who looks like me_

_Can't win his love_

_Well we'll just wait and see_

_'Cause I Can Hear the Bells_

_Just hear them chiming_

_I Can Hear the Bells _

_My temperature's climbing_

**_I can't contain my joy_**

_'Cause I finally found the boy_

_I've been missin'_

_Listen! _

_I Can Hear the Bells…"_

It didn't take Kurt very long to get Blaine to join him, once Blaine heard Laddies Choice he couldn't resist and joined in, even going as far as joining Kurt in the middle of the room and dancing with him. As the night went on the food began to disappear, mainly due to Blaine who hadn't had much for lunch and had skipped dinner altogether.

They were half way through Wicked when Kurt realised that Blaine hadn't said or done much in the last hour or so. Gently turning around Kurt saw the reason for Blaine's quietness, he had fallen asleep. Blaine's once nicely done hair was now stand on all ends and Kurt could hear him quietly snoring while he dreamt. Kurt decided to watch the rest of the movie and then wake Blaine up, believing that all the singing and dancing they were doing must have worn him out.

Once the movie had finished, Kurt careful removed himself from Blaine's embrace and turned off the TV and began to clean up their mess. Shortly after Kurt had left the room Blaine woke up and went in search of his boyfriend, finding him in the kitchen doing the dishes.

"Isn't it a tad late to be doing dishes?"

"Hey, you're awake. I tried not to wake you, you looked so cute. I don't like going to bed knowing that there are dishes in the sink."

The two continued to clean away their mess from the lounge, and Blaine dried and put the dishes away as Kurt washed them. Looking at the clock on the kitchen wall Blaine saw that it was all ready past midnight. "Thank goodness we decided to do this on a Friday night; otherwise my parents would kill me for coming home this late. I had an awesome time tonight, it was fun."

"I knew you would like it, we should do it again sometime."

Finishing the last of the dishes Blaine rolled his eyes and turned around to face Kurt who was throwing his rubber gloves into the trash. "Sounds like fun." Blaine walked into the lounge and picked up his jacket from where he had left it. "Considering the time I think it was time that I went home, my parents will think I've been kidnapped if I'm any later."

Walking Blaine to the door Kurt gave him a quick kiss on the lips before pulling away only to have Blaine pull him back closer for a deeper and longer kiss. Blaine's lips tasted like sour lollies and coca cola, Kurt could fell Blaine's tongue trying to gain access to his mouth and not wanting it do go any further pulled away.

Sighing Blaine straightened up and ran a hand through is hair, why did Kurt always do that when he knew that Blaine want more, needed more. "I should probable be going", he said as he gave Kurt a light kiss on the check and walking out the door to his car.

* * *

It had taken Blaine an extra 15 minutes on top of his usual 20 to get home. As soon as he got home he saw that his mother had left the front lights on for him, silently thanking her Blaine unlocked the door and went straight up the stairs to his bedroom.

It took him an extra 30 minutes before he was ready to jump into bed. Crabbing his phone out of his jacket pocket and placing it on his nightstand, Blaine lent over and turned off his bedside lamp. Blaine had just closed his eyes when he heard his ringtone 'Smooth Criminal' going off. Opening his eyes and turning his lamp back on, expecting it to be Kurt; Blaine looked at his text message.

_Are you still up? – Sebastian_

The message hadn't been from Kurt like he thought but from Sebastian. It took Blaine a few minutes to decide on whether or not he was going to answer him, against his better judgement Blaine sent back a quick reply.

_Yes. How did you know? – Blaine_

It didn't take long before Sebastian texted back.

_Lucky guess, so I was your night, have fun? – Sebastian_

It didn't take Blaine long to realise that Jeff must of told the Warblers of his evening plans, and that included Sebastian.

_Wouldn't you like to know – Blaine_

_Details – Sebastian_

Blaine spent the next several hours texting Sebastian about his evening and for some reason unknown to him agreed to meet Sebastian tomorrow morning at the Lima Bean for coffee. For the second time that night Blaine turned his lamp off and snugged deep down under his covers with only one thought on his mind as he went to sleep. _What on earth have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

**AU: **What do you think, should I continue. Reviews are much appreciated.

I Can Hear The Bells - Hairspray Soundtrack


	2. Coffee Date

**Chapter 2 – Coffee Date**

Saturday morning started like every other Saturday to Blaine except for one little thing, instead of texting Kurt he was texting Sebastian. Blaine usually got up between 7 - 8am on the weekend and he told Sebastian that he'd meet him at the Lima Bean at 9am, however due to the night Blaine had he slept in that was until he was woken by a text from Sebastian.

**_8:30am Saturday_**

**_Wakey, wakey sleepy head._**

**_There we go; see that wasn't so hard now was it._**

**_Good morning gorgeous, sleep well _**

**_Sebastian_**

Blaine couldn't help laughing at Sebastian's text, for some reason the guy knew how to make Blaine laugh and that worried him. _What would Kurt say if he knew I was texting Sebastian, ha he wouldn't be saying anything he'd be giving me the silent treatment. _Blaine laughed to himself before texting Sebastian back.

**_8:35am Saturday_**

**_Thanks for the wakeup call, but it's your fault for keeping me up all night with your endless amount of questions. _**

**_Although saying that I did have a good night's sleep, some of the things I was dreaming about… never mind about them._ **

Blaine didn't really know what he was doing, he remembered what Sebastian had done during Michael week but for some unknown reason he continued to talk to him. Maybe it was the way he always managed to make him blush, or perhaps it was the way Sebastian made him feel. Blaine knew the type of person that Sebastian was and he should have walked away months ago, but Sebastian made him feel something that he hadn't felt in years, excluding the Warblers, Sebastian made him feel wanted and appreciated. Sebastian made life exciting, he was a mystery and you didn't know what he was going to do next.

**_8:40am Saturday_**

**_Oh come on,__that's not fair. I on the other hand dreamt about a certain curly haired ex-Warbler ;). As much as I like you texting me, you should probably be getting dressed; you've got 20 minutes before I deem you late ;)._**

Blaine laughed out loud as he read Sebastian's latest text; he was right though if Blaine didn't get moving he was going to be late. Blaine put his phone down on his desk and headed down the hall to the bathroom. He slowly got undressed and jumped in the shower; he grabbed his favourite shower gel, Black Suede Touch, and began washing his body and hair. As Blaine let the water drops trickle down his body he began thinking about what he was doing. Blaine already had a boyfriend who he loved, and despite what he had done Blaine was still talking to Sebastian. Maybe it was the uniform, or maybe it was that Sebastian seemed to be his only major link to the Warblers these days. Blaine knew that when Kurt eventually found out about all this he was going to be upset, scratch that, he was going to be pissed.

After what seemed like hours, Blaine turned off the shower and grabbed a towel to wrap around his waist before grabbing another towel to dry his hair. Once back in his room Blaine was shocked at the time on his alarm clock 9:01am _Crap _he spent 20 minutes in the shower, he thought it felt long. Scrambling to his wardrobe Blaine scanned the items and thought that since he was late _stupid Sebastian _he might as well make it worthwhile. Once dressed Blaine looked at himself in the mirror "Damn I look good", he said to his reflection. Now for the final touches, Blaine fixed his hair in what he hoped was a sexy way, he really had no idea. He was running low on hair gel and his mother said she was only buying him one jar per month, if he was to run out before than he would have to do without, and this terrified him. So now was a good as time as any to start changing it. He grabbed a pair of shoes from under his bed, grabbed his phone and did a double check in the mirror before rushing downstairs grabbing his keys and heading outside to his car.

By the time Blaine pulled up to the Lima Bean car park it was 9:45am. W_ay to be on time Blaine, if this was Kurt you'd be in trouble AGAIN_. Lucky for him when he walked inside he straight away saw Sebastian at the back surrounded by food. Once Blaine was at Sebastian's table he saw that Sebastian had already demolished off some pancakes, toasted sandwiches, waffles, scrambled eggs and what looked like several muffins. Moving all the rubbish to the other side of the table, Blaine was about to sit down opposite the Warbler when Sebastian finally looked up. Sebastian couldn't help but stare. Blaine was wearing dark blue skin tight jeans that left nothing to the imagination, a white singlet underneath a blue and purple checked shirt with rolled up sleeves, several coloured bands around his right wrist and his watch on his left. He was wearing black and purple chucks, but it was his hair that really caught Sebastian's eye. You could barely see the gel in it, you could see each and every curl that was Blaine's hair and while said curls looked styled it looked as if one was able to run their fingers through it, which is just want he wanted to do. Blaine was forgiven for being late.

"Sorry I'm late, I lost track of the time", he said as he sat down.

Shaking his head trying to shake the images out of his mind Sebastian just waved his hand at Blaine saying he was forgiven and offering him some of his food. "Help yourself to anything you want. I was starving when I arrived." Blaine grabbed what he hoped was waffles. "I… Um…Ah…" for the first time in his life Sebastian was having trouble finding the right words to say, he finally settled with "You want some coffee?" before getting up and making his way to the counter, not even waiting for Blaine to reply. When he returned with two cups in his hand Sebastian had regained his posture. "Here you go, Blaine meet your best friend of the morning." He said laughing while handing Blaine the cup. Sebastian took a sip from his own coffee before getting into the reason why he asked Blaine here in the first place.

"You're probably wondering why I asked you here."

"The thought may have crossed my mind."

"I could have texted you this last night, but I thought why pass up an opportunity to see that ass of your." Sebastian gave his famous smirk as he saw Blaine blush. "Anyway the thing is, the guys really miss you and they won't shut up about it. We are having a Warbler party tonight at Jeff's house and they want me to invite you, as a friend and former Warbler. As Jeff says; once a Warbler, always a Warbler."

"Look Sebastian, I would love to but Kurt asked me last night to go with him for a sleepover at Rachel's." _Why did I agree to that, they're just going to talk about NADA all night?_

"No problem just thought I'd ask, and you know if your evening doesn't pan out you are always welcome to join us." He winked as he got up and left, leaving Blaine to muse over his thoughts.

**HCWBLHCWBLHCWBLHCWBLHCWBLHCW BLHCWBLHCWBLHCWBL**

"Oh my gosh, I just thought of the most perfect song choice for us to sing at our audition." Kurt squealed to Rachel.

"For Good." They shouted at the same time.

They had been talking about what songs to sing for the past 3 hours, during that time Blaine had been lying on Rachel's bed flipping through magazines. Neither of them had even acknowledged that he was even in the room; he might as well not be for all the good he was. He was wondering if he should take Sebastian up on his offer and go have some actual fun, no wonder why Finn had optioned out to go sleepover at Puck's. "You know you're going to have to pick one of those." Blaine stated as he threw the last magazine on the floor. "Say it's getting late, when's dinner?"

"It's only 7pm." Rachel said looking at her star clock on the wall.

"Besides, how can you be thinking about food at a time like this?" Kurt cried out at him.

"I'm sorry but I'm getting hungry."

"We'll order some pizza once we've chosen what song we'll do for our audition." Rachel told him calmly as she once again turned her attention to the task at hand.

Half an hour later Blaine's stomach was starting to do summersaults and he couldn't take it any longer. Since finishing the magazines he had taken to counting the stars on Rachel's celling. _I should have taken Sebastian's invitation, doing chores is more fun than this. No wonder why Finn didn't come, if he did a least I would have been so bored. Their still going on about it, for crying out loud just do wicked and get it over with. At least it sounds amazing when they perform it, nothing can top that duet._ The clock now read 7:45pm. "Seriously guys my stomachs growling."

"Gez Blaine, I didn't know that you were such a whiner." Kurt all but grumbled at him.

"I've told you before; I get grouchy when I'm hungry."

Rachel moved to grab her phone so she could call the pizza delivery. "What would you like?"

"Vegetarian."

"Hawaiian."

"Vegetarian and Hawaiian it is." She was about to call the number when Kurt interrupted.

"We only need one pizza; I'm not that hungry so just Vegetarian."

Blaine couldn't take it anymore, sure it wasn't like him to just get up and leave, but if he don't he was going to hit his boyfriend. He loved him and all but enough was enough, he's kept his mouth shut long enough. "I'm sorry, what? You know I only like Hawaiian."

"And Rachel is a vegetarian, or did you forget."

"You know what, it doesn't matter." He turned to Rachel. "Thank you for inviting me to your house tonight but I think I'm going to go and I seriously suggest you do For Good for your audition." Turning back to Kurt he added. "If you want me I will probably end up at Scandals at some point." He picked up his bag and made his way to his car; he sent a quick text to Sebastian before driving away.

**HCWBLHCWBLHCWBLHCWBLHCWBLHCW BLHCWBLHCWBLHCWBL**

It took him 20 minutes to drive from Lima to Jeff's house. When he pulled up to the house he saw Sebastian standing outside waiting for him. "Glad you could make it." He said while handing a cup of vodka to Blaine and led him inside. Blaine could see all his old friends dancing, singing and drinking in the Jefferson's living room. He never realised just how much he missed them, they weren't just his friends, they were his family, and he walked away from them without a second thought. _I don't deserve friends like them after all the things I've done_ Blaine bitterly thought to himself as Trent came up to him giving him a great big bear hug.

"We've missed you", he said as he let Blaine go. He then turned to Sebastian. "We owe you for getting him to come, maybe there's hope for you yet Smythe."

"You can start by getting us refills", he smiled at Trent who had to blink several times before he believed that Sebastian had actually just smiled. "Just this once", he said before taking their cups and leaving in search for more alcohol.

"I can't believe you actually got him to get you a refill, Trent never gets refills." Blaine told him while moving further into the living room.

The Jefferson's living room was as big as the school's cafeteria, they weren't rich but they were wealthy. Blaine could see Jeff's youngest brother Justin trying to steal his brothers drink, while said brother was challenging David and Cole Dawson, who he thinks is a senior, to a dance off with him and his brother Joseph; which they accepted. They were dancing to LMFAO's Party Rock Anthem when Blaine had an idea.

"You should challenge Jeff to a dance off; you could really give him a run for his money. Literally, one of the things about the Warblers is that no matter what the subject is the guys are always making bets."

"Really, you think I could win," he said while giving Blaine his famous smirk.

"That is one bet I'd love to find out." Walking away from Sebastian, Blaine made his way over to where Justin was, who had successfully managed to steal Jeff's drink. "Now what would your parents say to you underage drinking?"

"Don't forget to leave a tip," he said before sighing and handing Blaine the cup and going to watch David and Cole loose.

"How did you do that?" Sebastian asked as he took the cup from Blaine and drinks its contents.

"Family," was all he said as he went off in search for Trent, who either couldn't find them or had forgotten. He spotted Trent sitting at one of the kitchens bar stools. It appeared that they had turned the Jefferson's kitchen into a make shift bar. "What happened to you?" he said smiling at his friend, he knew Trent would only complete half his task before getting distracted.

"Hi," he said turning to face Blaine with a grin. "I got the refills, but then John asked me to try his new recipe. Want some?" He handed them both a glass and watched as they drank them.

"Wow, that's strong. What's in it?" Sebastian asked the beat boxer.

"Mainly vodka with some tequila and cinnamon and for the record, he offered." He said pointing at Trent.

"Do you see anyone else offering to try your drinks? No, so there you go."

Blaine couldn't help but laugh at his friends, god how he missed this. He had forgotten how most warbler parties ended up. He couldn't help but feel sad at the thought of just how much he was missing out. The trouble was, even if he and Kurt were invited Kurt didn't like the whole 'alcohol' scene very much, it just wasn't him; and Blaine being the good boyfriend that he was, stood by Kurt's decision.

"…And Blaine wears women's underwear."

"What?"

"Ah, so he is home." Sebastian smiled at him. Sebastian saw the look in Blaine's eyes as he once again fell into his thoughts. On a mission to make Blaine smile again, he grabbed his hand and led Blaine back into the living room to dance. All of which hadn't gone unnoticed by the two Warblers in the kitchen.

Roughly 2 hours later found Blaine and Sebastian outside trying to get some fresh air. As he usually did after a Warbler party, Sebastian wanted to go to Scandals. "Come on, it'll be fun. Besides didn't you say that's where you told Lady Hummel you would be?"

"We can't just leave, that'll be rude."

"Wait here." Sebastian disappeared inside and returned 5 minutes later. "Let's go." He said as he led the way down the street. Unknown to the two boys Jeff, Nick, Trent and David watched them from the living room window all with cheeky grins on their faces, they were up to something.

**HCWBLHCWBLHCWBLHCWBLHCWBLHCW BLHCWBLHCWBLHCWBL**

After Blaine had left Kurt and Rachel spent the next 2½ hours talking and singing songs for their NADA audition, they were seriously beginning to take Blaine's suggestion and do 'For Good'. They decided split since their night hadn't gone to plan. Rachel went to the movies with Finn and Puck after calling them, and Kurt decided he would go to Scandals in search of Blaine.

It was already 10:15pm when Kurt arrived at Scandals, with one quick sweep he realised Blaine wasn't there. As he turned to leave Kurt saw someone he recognised, at the far end of the bar Kurt saw Dave Karofsky. He decided he would go and see how he was; he hadn't seen him since the last time he was there. "Can I join you?" he asked before sitting down next to him anyway.

Looking up Karofsky was shocked to see Kurt. "What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for Blaine; he said he'd be here. You haven't seen him by any chance have you."

"Sorry no. Wait why would he be here without you?"

Kurt told him the events of that evening, off how Blaine had just stormed off out of the house. The two spent the next 40 minutes or so catching up on each other's lives, Kurt never really knew Karofsky that well due to the whole bullying thing but now it seemed that he actual enjoyed the other boys company, he was easy to talk to. It was around 11:00pm when Kurt finally spotted Blaine, he was in the middle of the dance floor but it was who he was with that got him annoyed, "SEBASTIAN" was all he growled as he got up leaving Karofsky confused.

Kurt walked through the crowed to Blaine grabbed him by the arm and led him outside so they could talk without having to shut over all the noise and music. "What on Gaga's earth are you doing here with that criminal chipmunk?"

"His NAME is SEBASTIAN. How about what are you doing here with Kar…Karofsky?" Blaine shouted as he swayed a little.

"I asked you first, but if you must know I run into while looking for you."

"I was… I was at a Warb… Warbler party, I don't want to talk any more, I want to go dance." Blaine was about to turn around and go back inside when Kurt grabbed his arm turning him back around to face him.

"What's with you tonight, first at Rachel's then now? What's wrong?"

"You! I didn't want to go to Rachel's in the first place, this is the first weekend my par…parents have gone away in months. I was hoping to have a bit of down time, I want to go out and do something FUN. I'm sick and tired of doing whatever it is that you want to do, we never do anything I like."

"Your idea of fun is drinking until you pass out, no thank you."

"I only do that when I'm upset or frustrated, which is happening more often."

"If you didn't want to come then WHY didn't you say so?"

"Because if I did you would get angry at me, and we'll need up not talking to each other until I apologised EVEN IF IT'S NOT MY FULT." He shouted even louder. It was then when Sebastian came outside; he had been standing on the other side of the door until he heard Blaine shouting.

"What's going on?" he asked no one in particular.

"Stay out of this meerkat."

"He can stay if he wants; you're not the boss of him."

Kurt for his part looked hurt; he really couldn't understand why Blaine was so upset. One thing was for sure though, there was no way he was going to continue trying to talk to him when he could barely stand and would no doubt not remember what he said any way. "I'm going to go say goodbye to Dave and then I'm taking you home."

"What makes you… you think I want to go home, or anywhere with you." He spat as he started walking off in the direction of his house, leave Sebastian and Kurt behind him.

Sighing Kurt turned to go inside with silent tears running down his checks, he didn't want to deal with Blaine right now and clearly Blaine didn't want to be anywhere near him. How did things get this bad in one night? They've had arguments before, mainly after their last visit to Scandals and about his new found friendship with his ex-bully. Some part of him wanted to make sure that Blaine got home safely, but that thought left him when he saw Karofsky waving at him. At least this night wasn't a total waste.

As he watched Kurt leave Sebastian couldn't believe what he had heard and made a mental note to ask the guys what Blaine's deal was, when drunk he clearly let his emotions fly and wondered if it was a regular occurrence. When he looked up he could see Blaine in the far distance stumbling along the footpath, he was going to hurt himself with the way he was going. It was then that Sebastian made a new promise to Blaine; he was going to be a better friend and help him with his boyfriend issues, even though it went against every fibre of his being. First things first, he had to catch up with Blaine and make sure he got home safely. As he ran to catch up with Blaine something crossed his mind _Lady Face was right, what is up with Blaine Anderson?_

* * *

**AU: **What do you guys think? Both Blaine's and Sebastian's attitudes will we explained in the next chapter. The next chapter **Confessions** will have a flashback to Blaine's first day at Dalton, but be warned it will get a little dark. **(only the flashback will be on the dark side)**. I've got this story all worked out, and I hope you will enjoy it. Please don't forget to review, you guys are my muse. I've been inspired by the new Glee song 'It's Time' to finish this story.


	3. Confessions (Part 1)

**Chapter 3 – Confessions (Part 1)**

It had taken Sebastian roughly an hour to get Blaine home, which had been a mission and a half. Sebastian had managed to find the Andersons spare key under the doormat, before unlocking the door and pushing Blaine inside. Once Sebastian walked inside after replacing the key he turned to see Blaine rolling around on the floor laughing. He couldn't believe what had become of his friend; this wasn't the friend he knew, scratch that this wasn't Blaine at all, from what the Warblers had told him Blaine had been known to consume a fair amount of alcohol when partying but never to the point where he couldn't stand up. Sighing Sebastian bent down to pick Blaine up and asked him which way his room was. "Are we having a sleepover, I like sleepover." Blaine said as he leaned on Sebastian's shoulder while laughing. Sebastian wasn't prepared for Blaine's full weight to be on him and he almost tumbled over, Blaine only laughed louder. Regaining his balance Sebastian sighed as he pulled Blaine into his room; he placed him carefully on his bed and removed his shoes. When he looked up he saw that Blaine had fallen asleep. He quietly chuckled as he tucked Blaine into bed before going in search for a bowl, Panadol & a glass of water. He returned 10 minutes later and placed the glass of water & Panadol on Blaine's bedside table and the bowl on the floor. Sebastian did a double take on Blaine to make sure he'd be ok by himself before he left Blaine's house, locking the door behind him.

**HCWBLHCWBLHCWBLHCWBLHCWBLHCW BLHCWBLHCWBLHCWBL**

Blaine woke up to a massive pounding in his head, he tried sitting up but as soon as he did he felt a wave of nausea hit him and he ran to the bathroom that was joined to his room. He emptied his stomach into the toilet and laid his head on the cool bowl willing with all his might that the pounding in his head would stop. After several minutes Blaine got up and made his way back to his bed. Once he's back in bed, Blaine notices the glass of water and Panadol on his bedside table. He doesn't remember much of the latter events that happened last night, but he does remember Sebastian walking him home. _Maybe there's hope for him yet, he didn't have to walk me home or tuck me into bed_ Blaine smiled at the thought as he remembered how hard it was to escape his bed in a hurry; he took 2 Panadol tablets and downed them with the water. Once he set the cup back down Blaine grabbed his phone and checked to see if he had any messages, as he looked through his phone all he found was several text messages and two missed calls from Kurt. Blaine decides to ignore the messages and puts his phone back down, and turns on his side so he's facing the wall and goes back to sleep.

Later that afternoon Blaine was surprised when he found himself being woken up by Sebastian. "Afternoon sleepyhead, how are you feeling?"

"Better, what time is it?"

"3:30pm, you've slept most of the day away." Sebastian smiled at him as he sat down on the end of his bed. All Blaine could do was stare at him. "Why do you keep looking at me like that?"

"Sorry. You know you don't have to check up on me, I can take care of myself."

Sebastian sighed as he thought about what he would say, it wasn't like he could tell Blaine the complete truth but he could at least say some of it. "If I didn't check on you then who would, besides you needed my help last night."

"I guess you're right. Hey, can I ask you something?"

Sebastian was starting to get worried about the way Blaine was acting but decided not to ask about it. "Sure, what do you want to know?"

"Don't take this the wrong way but why are you being so nice to me? What's in it for you? Why did you spend Saturday night with me instead of your usual weekend activities?"

Sebastian was a little upset that after yesterday Blaine could think such things. Taking a deep breath Sebastian decided to tell Blaine part of the reason why he wants Blaine not only to trust him again but also to be a part of his life. "What I'm about to say you already know most of but I was never meant to tell you I know about it. I was told shortly after we had gotten back to Dalton after visiting McKinley. You see the guys told me the story about your first couple of weeks at Dalton, except there were some things that even you didn't know. You see it all started when…"

_It was a Friday afternoon when David Harrison was asked to go to the principal's office. As far as he knew he hadn't done anything wrong, he straightened his blazer and tie before knocking on the door. "Come in." David opened the door and made to stand in front of Dalton's headmaster Mr McNicol, who was an elderly man in his 60's; his wife at times taught music when their teacher was sick and she had a large impact on what happens to Dalton's choir club, the Warblers. David saw that he wasn't the only person other than the headmaster in the room. Sitting in a chair facing forwards was a dark curly haired boy who looked as nervous as can be. "Mr Harrison I would like you to meet Dalton's newest student, Blaine Anderson. Blaine I would like to introduce you to David Harrison, he will be your mentor and show you around. If you have any questions please don't be afraid to ask him anything. Now would you please show Blaine here around and show him to his dorm room, he is in the west wing in room number 4. I have excused you from the rest of your classes so you are free until Monday." Nodding his head in thanks David asked Blaine to follow him as he began showing him different parts of the school. It had taken nearly 2 hours to cover the entire school before David made his way to the west wing._

"_So Blaine is there anything else you would like to know before we head to your dorm?" Blaine only shook his head saying no. David took a quick glance at Blaine before leading the way to the west wing dorms. During the grand tour David noticed that Blaine hadn't even spoken a single word and every time they walked past a door that leads outside, Blaine looked as if he wanted to run. It was the middle of the school year which meant Blaine had to have transferred schools. David decided to slow his pace and take the remainder of their time to ask Blaine a little bit about himself. "So Blaine, where are you from?" Blaine only looked at him, so David rephrased his question. "I meant what town are you from?"_

_Blaine only continued to stare at David before quietly answering "San Francisco."_

"_San Francisco, wow that's quite far from here. So what made you decide to leave and come to the middle of nowhere?"_

"_My parents," was all he said._

_David didn't know what to say after that so they fell into an uncomfortable silence for the rest of the way. Once they arrived at the west wing David lead Blaine down two more corridors before stopping at room number 4. "Here we are; this will be your room for the rest of the year." Taking out a small key from his pocket David turned to unlock the door. The room contained to single beds one on each side of the room with two bedside tables between them, there was also a student desk and a shared closet along one of the walls. On the other side was a door that led to a bathroom and next to it on the left was a large window overlooking the football field. David lead Blaine into the room and told him he was just down the hallway at room number 10 if he needed anything, he excused himself and left Blaine to unpack._

"…_I still think we need to squeeze in an extra practice session this weekend if we want to be at our best." Wesley Reid told David as they made their way to the cafeteria to get their dinner._

"_Wes, it's only for the mid-year fundraiser it's not that big of a deal, we do it every year."_

"_Not that big of a deal! David you can't ever be too prepared for a performance, we are the Warblers we have a reputation to maintain."_

"_Whatever, I'm too hungry to argue right now. I wonder what will be for dinner tonight." David was about to get in line behind Wes when he noticed that he didn't see Blaine anywhere, it had just hit him that he failed to mention to his friends about the new transfer student and that said student may not be able to find his way down the stairs let alone the cafeteria. David stepped out of the line and quickly left the room, Wes saw this and he too left the line._

"_Where are you going?" Wes shouted at his friend as he quickly ran to catch up to him. "Will you slow down?" Wes was struggling to keep up as they made their way down the west wing corridors. _

_David stopped outside room number 4 and knocked on the door. He waited several seconds before knocking again, they heard nothing but silence. "David, no one's here let's just go." David knocked on the door for a third time before pulling his set of keys out of his pocket. He didn't know why but he had a sinking feeling and the need to hurry up and open the door. When David finally managed to open the door he wasn't prepared for what he was about to see. It was the smell that hit him first, the smell of blood. David followed the smell until he reached the bathroom and saw Blaine lying on the floor unconscious. Wes had followed David into the room closing the door behind him. Upon seeing David frozen in place and Blaine lying on the floor, reality left his mind as his body and instinct took over. He shoved David out of the way and gently dragged Blaine into his room turning him over. Wes saw that there were two very deep cuts, one on each arm, going from his wrist to his elbow. He checked for a pulse and thankful that he found one even though it was weak, he quickly turned to David. "David, quick get me some towels." Wes's words shock David out of his shock and carefully avoiding the blood on the floor grabbed a couple of towels. As David went to hand the towels to Wes he found himself going into shock again and swore that his heart just skipped several beats. As soon as David left, even if it was for a few seconds, Wes rechecked Blaine's pulse only to find there wasn't one. Thanking anyone who was listening above for his summer internship at the local hospital Wes began performing CPR. That was how David found them; all he could do was stand there and hope they weren't too late. _

_Roughly 5 minutes later had Wes sighing in relief as he took the towels from David and pressed them onto Blaine's arms, he was breathing again. "David can you go into our room and get my first aid kit?" David was once again shaken from his shock and left the room. Wes didn't even know this kids name but something told him there was more to this kid then even he realised. _

"_Here." David said as he passed the kit to Wes. Wes grabbed a needle and some thread and began carefully stitching up Blaine's arms. Trying to find his voice David spoke his thoughts out loud. "This is Blaine Anderson the new transfer student. This is my fault I should have seen it."_

_Looking up for a second before returning to his task, Wes too spoke his thoughts. "How can this be your fault?"_

"_The way he was acting or wasn't acting when I showed him around. He was quiet and every time we walked past doors that lead outside he looked as if he was going to bolt. There's usually a reason for students transferring in the middle of the school year, not to mention he said he was from San Francisco."_

_Both boys fell into silence as they thought about the other boy lying on the floor, everything told them that they should get a teacher but for some unknown reason, they didn't. Wes had gently moved Blaine so he was lying with his head on a pillow and a blanket wrapped over him so both boys could clean up the blood on the floor as best as they could. They had taken turns at sitting on the floor with Blaine lying across their legs during the course of the weekend, they had texted their friends that they were leaving campus for the weekend so no one would come looking for them. It was on late Sunday evening when Blaine finally began to stir. As he opened his eyes Blaine barely realised that he wasn't alone in his room. It wasn't until he tried to sit up that Wes and David noticed that he was awake._

"_I'm glad to see that you are finally awake, we were beginning to worry that you may never wake up." David told him as he kneeled down to help Blaine sit up and lean against the bed._

"_What happened?" he asked as he was a little confused._

"_We were hoping you could tell us", Wes said as he began to recount what they knew._

"_I'm sorry", was all Blaine could say as he hung his head down in shame._

"_You have nothing to apologise for. We would just like to know why you did it, and just so you know we haven't told anyone what happened." _

_Blaine lifted his head and looked at Wes, then turned to look at David, the look he gave him said it all. "Why would you help me when you don't even know me?"_

_Wes realising his mistake introduced himself "My name is Wesley Jaymes Reid but you can just call me Wes. It was my first instinct to help you besides David told me about you, the little that he knew and most transfer students have a good reason for being here."_

_Blaine couldn't believe that these two strangers had just saved his life and they barely knew him. It was then that Blaine realised that he could trust them to know the truth. "Where would you like me to begin?"_

"_At the start if that's all right." David said as he made himself more comfortable on the floor._

"_My family used to live in San Francisco, and I went to a co-ed public school. My friends and I were among the popular kids and we'd known each other since kindergarten. It wasn't until several months ago during the Sadie Hawkins dance that things started to change. I had asked the only other gay kid in my school to the dance, we had a great time until it was time to leave. His name was Justin and we were waiting outside for his dad to pick us up when it happened." Blaine took a deep breath before continuing. "While waiting, a group of guys had come out and started to harass us, mainly me. They called me all kids of names and had decided to beat the crap out of me until Justin came between us and took the beatings instead."_

_A few tears rolled down Blaine's cheeks at the memory. "It was then that Justin's dad came and they took off. We ended up in the hospital and Justin had fallen into a coma, the worst thing about it was that it had been my friends who had done it. When I went back to school everyone looked at me funny and avoided me like the plague. Turned out that they had told the entire school that I was gay, things got even worse after that. At some point I gave up caring and just went about like a zombie, I had no friends except for the twin sisters Chloe and Crystal but they were away on holiday, they were the only ones who accepted me for who I was. I couldn't take it any more so I took to cutting myself whenever I was alone in the house; I was terrified of my parents finding out about it. It wasn't until my mum came home early one day and caught me red handed. She demanded me to tell her everything, I was too sacred not to so I did. My dad had gone down to the school and gave them an ear full, told them how disgraceful their students and stuff were and threatened to sue them." _

_Blaine took another deep breath and with a nod from Wes he continued. "My mum had been looking for another school for me when she found Dalton; fortunately my dad had been offered another job at a bank in two different towns with Westville being one of them. That was all it took for them to decide to move out here, even though it was far from San Francisco and the rest of our family. I know my mum was just trying to help me but by that point I didn't care and just wanted to disappear, and honestly I didn't want to come here." Blaine closed his eyes and let more tears roll down his cheeks, when he opened them he found both Wes and David had put their hands on his shoulders in support, they urged him to continue. "Once David had left my room I felt more alone than ever. Even though we live close my mum wanted me to board here so that I would never be alone that there was always someone to talk to, the problem was that I feared having to go through it all again, I didn't want to have to…" Blaine found himself at a loss for words but lucky he didn't have to as both boys hugged Blaine tightly before letting go._

"_It seems like fate is on your side, in some crazy way the universe has given you a second chance."_

_Wes only rolled his eyes at David but he couldn't help but agree with him. "We will never tell anyone any of these if you can promise me one thing."_

"_What's that?"_

"_Promise me that you will NEVER do something like this again, and if you ever have these kinds of thought again you will come find us and talk to us about it. We promise you that you can always come to us for anything at any time of day or night."_

_Blaine felt even more tears roll down his cheeks if that was even possible at their promise and promised that he would never try to take his own life or cut himself again. Giving Blaine one last hug before declaring they needed food David lead the way out the door with a plan forming in his mind._

_Over the next two weeks Blaine slowly began to regain the colour in his cheeks as well as rediscover his passion, music. David had gone over Blaine's timetable and found that there were several Warblers in each of his classes. He told them briefly about Blaine being bulled and told them to keep an eye on him and make him feel welcome, so they did. It wasn't until one afternoon when Jeff Jefferson was meant to be tagging him did Blaine manage to escape his guard. Blaine had slipped into the music room and found himself surrounded by instruments; it was a grand piano in the middle of the room that caught his attention. It had been a long time since he'd even listened to music little alone play it, this was how Jeff found him. _

_Jeff had been freaking out about losing Blaine on his watch when he heard music followed by a voice, when he entered the room he saw Blaine sitting at the piano "…Baby I'm not alone, cause you're here with me, and nothing's ever gonna take us down, cause nothing can keep me from loving you, and you know it's true, it don't matter what will come to be, our love is all we need, to make it through." Blaine was startled by Jeff clapping, turning around he saw that Jeff was smiling. "You're good; I've got Warbler practice why don't you come with me. You don't have to sing or anything just come and watch, all the guys will be there." Blaine nodded and followed Jeff to their common room. Jeff had latter told the council about Blaine's little song and suggested that he do a little bit of it for them during their next practice. _

_Their next practice was the next morning before classes and Blaine had somehow found himself sitting at the piano with Jeff sitting next to him and the guys squished together in the small room. As he played the Warblers looked at each other in astonishment and the councils minds made up, and time to put it to a vote. Once Blaine had left the room, curtsey of the bell and being told they'll catch up with him in class, the guys voted that they would like Blaine to be their new lead singer. They had decided that they would let be lead in order to help him regain his confidence and able to stand up in front of people to be the star they knew he would be even when he didn't, and they made a promise to each other to never tell Blaine the real reason behind their decision. That they would help Blaine recover and his support network, his family._

"…they said that there was nothing that they wouldn't do for you and if you ever need them they are always there for you." Sebastian finished as Blaine looked at him in astonishment, without warning Blaine leaned over and gathered Sebastian in the biggest hug he could muster. Blaine blushed as he let go of him and moved back to his side of the bed. Unsure of what to do next Sebastian asked Blaine what had been plaguing his mind. "The thing that I don't understand is the guys miss you and you clearly miss them, so why did you really leave Dalton? It can't just be because of Kurt was it?"

Blaine took a deep breath and sighed, he thought over Sebastian's questions, he had a point. Did he truly leave behind his family for Kurt? Or was their another reason? The only thing that Blaine was sure off was that by the time their conversation comes to an end he will have several decisions to make, the question would be what will he decide and what does he really want? _Well there's no time like the present, I might as well tell him. There will be no going back once I do._

* * *

**AU:** What do you think so far? What will Blaine decide? Please don't forget to review.

Not Alone - Darren Criss


	4. Authors Note

I've got some sad news; I've given up watching Glee apart from the odd performance. I started watching Glee since the episode Britney, Brittany from season 2 and haven't watched it since S04E11, as it has finally lost its appeal to me although I still look out for the songs as I still enjoy those. Good news is that with this turn of events it has made me more determined to write more fanfiction, that and the Warblers 'Live While Were Young' have helped me continue writing this story and before I continue more (nearly finished writing chapter 6) I'd like to know if you think I should write a sequel for this story, because if not then I can start wrapping up characters storylines. If you think I should write a sequel then I plan to expand them and have lots of ideas (and future families) for them, but I don't want to waste my time if it's not wanted as I have many other stories I should be writing (as well as everyday life, which has been fairly busy lately) instead.

Extra: I've been writing the song sections for Regionals and Nationals which I have a few songs that I was going to use for but I thought I'd see what suggestions for songs you'd say. Name of songs and artist and I may use them in this chapter or in future ones. Also any song suggestions for Graduation, I have a few but again would like some suggestions.

Thanks again for all your continued support,

CJ


End file.
